


Violet

by Werewolfbeans



Category: teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: F/F, useless lesbians strike again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfbeans/pseuds/Werewolfbeans
Summary: A good deed goes a long way.





	Violet

You had been in this city for…god, you don’t even know how long, anymore. Your whole life? Probably- although your family had moved around a few times, you never ventured far from the same area- meaning you knew just about everyone, and vice versa. It was a nice city- downtown, with old, colonial era buildings (or so the tourist attractions say, anyways) that had breathtakingly detailed statues and structures. It smelled like fresh cut grass whenever it rained, and you often felt as if you were in some bizarre French film, with how often it was overcast, and the near constant breeze this side of town.

Today was hardly any different. It felt like it was fall in May- the sky was a dark grey with splotches of white trying to shine through with the sun, the air crisp and slightly chill from the rain last night. You were walking to the grocery store- it had just opened up, and, well, you always liked checking out the new places that popped up in the ever-gentrified corner of your world- and, it seemed as if everyone (or, rather, a good majority at the very least) either stayed home, or was off on holiday. The streets were unnaturally empty, and if it weren’t for the stray car whizzing by, or nodding to some broke college student (such as yourself) on the street, you’d think everyone was just…gone.

You were mentally writing down the feeling, just for, oh you know, inspiration for later. You WERE a broke author, and you’d take any inspiration you could GET at this point. As you were congratulating yourself on being the best author you knew, you saw a flash of grey, and the sound of fluttering rats nearby. You glanced over, only to see a gargoyle- the one by the library, cracked and as old as the town itself- being used as a pigeon perch. You frowned, before making your way over to the poor thing.

You remember being weirdly infatuated with it as a child- which, now that you think of it, wasn’t all that weird. Other kids loved to sit on it, and you also had a weird infatuation with macaroni and cheese, so you suppose it was just a young-person thing. It was just as crumbled, yet held together, as you imagined- it was mostly intact, but a claw was missing, there was half of its tail missing, and you’re pretty sure there’s a ‘gash’ of sorts over it’s eye. It looked rugged, but it reminded you of the town before all these new buildings popped up- of your childhood, and everything you loved about it.

You shooed the pigeons away- after all, you couldn’t have an old childhood friend get sullied by some flying rats- and brushed off some feathers that had been left behind. Thankfully, that was all that was left- you liked the statue, but not enough to touch bird droppings.

“Now you look as dignified as I remember.” You say, jokingly, to the statue. You finished dusting the poor thing off, before you went on your way- most likely forgetting the encounter, once you realized you left your wallet at home, when you were in the middle of checking out at the store.

God you love life.

It was a few hours later, and you were safely at home, enjoying your overpriced grapes that, frankly, weren’t all that sweet, nor were they worth five dollars a pound, but, you had them now, and by god you were going to eat them ALL. Of course, you would cherish every bite as if you were a scurvy-wrecked pirate, who had never seen grapes in her life, nor knew that grapes didn’t cure scurvy, but hey, you’ve been at sea for MONTHS- you’ll take any fruit you can get!

You glanced at the time- ah, the golden hour of…four am. You needed to go to bed soon, as in, right this instance, before you woke up at six pm, and hated your life even more than you did now. You packed up the grapes you regretted buying, heading to the kitchen- stumbling a bit in the darkness, thanks to being snowblinded by the T.V. from earlier. You really need to turn on some lights, but that would ruin the atmosphere- the dim glow seeping in from the closed curtains just barely outlining the fridge and counter top, and the distant noise of cars and trucks on the highway cutting through the silence of the eve just…filled you with peace. Even if you were dead tired, you can appreciate some aesthetic!!

You were rudely knocked out of your trance, by a semi-quiet, quick knocking at your…window? You furrowed your brows- there wasn’t supposed to be a balcony outside. There WASN’T a balcony outside- nor a fire escape (your apartment sucks ass, you are aware of this). So how did someone get all the way up here? More importantly, do you grab a kitchen knife, or try and fend them off with a stool?

You decided to go with a knife- it was easier to carry, and, well, you’re pretty weak in the upper arms. You go carefully to the window- it was a swinging one, much like those cheesy, B-roll romance movies, so you just hope that you had remembered to lock it for once in your life.

You carefully grabbed a curtain- if you were going out, you were going out in classic horror movie style- and ripped it open. Well, not rip- you DID want to still have it, on the off chance you lived, but it was akin to a rip! It took a moment to process just what you were looking at, but when you did, you…couldn’t find your voice. At all. All that came out was an extremely cracked squeak, as if you were going through puberty yet AGAIN, as you stared at the behemoth perched outside of your window.

It was a gargoyle. Except, it was the same one from earlier- cracks and missing chunks and all- and it looked far more grey-skinned, rather than stone, and it looked much more alive considering it was blinking right at you with this goofy fucking grin-

You are not proud to say that you absolutely passed out, right in front of it. No wonder you’re single- you’re fuck all useless in a crisis.

As you came to, you felt something soft under you- and the muffled sound of water running. Was it just a bad dream? Did you just pass out from exhaustion and dreamt the whole thing? God, what a weird dream- you’re just glad that you managed to sleep on the couch, from the feel of things, rather than the floor again-

You sat up, just in time for the gargoyle to come waltzing back in from the kitchen, glass of water in its hand. Ah. It wasn’t a dream.

Fantastic.

You opened your mouth- you weren’t quite sure if you were going to scream, or curse it out, but before you could figure it out, its hands went up, as if to say ‘wait a minute’.

“Now hold on- before you go on me again, just let me explain.” It explains- voice deep and feminine and oh god you’re….you’re too useless for this. If it weren’t a hulking monster you might swoon right then and there.

You’re swooning a little anyways.

“I just wanted to thank you for earlier,” It- she, you suppose- says, sitting the water down in front of you, on the coffee table. “Those birds had been bugging me for HOURS before you showed up- it was nice to get them off my back for once.” She jokes, sitting on the floor in front of you- even still, she came up to your head, which didn’t help the whole’ towering over you’ fear going on.

“I….y…..you’re welcome….” You stammer out, sitting up fully- taking the glass, just to be nice. “I just….didn’t want you to get messed up, I guess…”

“It’s so hard to find such polite humans nowadays- you’re too sweet!” She gushes, hands going on either side of her head as she squeals a little. “And so cute to boot- talk about lady luck, huh?” She jokes, giving you a grin. You could only feel your face get hot- too flustered to really respond to her.

She snickers- giving you a pass, thank god- and continues. “I’m Cassandra, by the way. S’a pleasure to meet you- or, re-meet. So many people come and go in this town, I can’t remember faces from names.”

“Nice to meet you too- and, uh, re-meet. I lived here when I was a child, but I just moved back not too long ago.” You explain- your own smile creeping its way up. Despite her rugged and imposing stature, she was very sweet and nice- she reminded you of your first crush, an upperclass-woman who had taken you under her wing.

Maybe not the right metaphor, for a gargoyle.

“Oh! Welcome back to the city- hope it’s not too different from last time.” She jokes, doing a little hand wave like old ladies in the Anny Mae’s that your brother just LOVED to watch.

“It’s definitely different, that’s for sure.” You chuckle, tucking your legs under you.

“But…at least there’s something familiar to come back to.” You say, looking at her.

From the way her cheeks went dark blue, and the wings flapping, you think you just got your payback from earlier


End file.
